I Want to Be Your God
by lucemiran
Summary: "Apa? Apa yang bisa dilakukan oleh manusia biasa sepertiku? Memelukmu erat-erat? Berteriak untukmu? Akan kulakukan! Tapi, tolong jangan pernah berkata kalau kau sendirian!" / "Satu hal yang saat ini kurasa lebih nyata dari kelemahanku; aku ingin menyelamatkanmu."/ dark content, slight romance


I Want to Be Your God

Disclaimer: VOCALOID (c) YAMAHA

Warning! Fanfiksi ini mengandung dark content (depression, self-harm, and maybe, twincest etc) if you're offended with this kind of content, please close this page.

.

.

.

Chapter 1: Shikiori no Hane

.

.

.

Libur musim panas Kagamine Len di tahun kedua masa SMA baru berlangsung tiga hari. Dan dia sudah merasakan kebosanan yang luar biasa.

Pemuda dengan rambut pirang _ponytail_ itu menguap lebar, kemudian merebahkan tubuh untuk rehat sejenak dari buku catatan yang menampung hasil kerja kerasnya mengerjakan PR musim panas. _Shukudai_ untuk mata pelajaran sastra Jepang klasik hampir selesai, belum termasuk mata pelajaran umum lain juga _kansatsu nikki_ alias buku harian observasi.

Untuk sekarang, ia berani bertaruh tak seorang pun teman sekelasnya sudah menyentuh buku-buku referensi yang direkomendasikan oleh Megurine- _sensei,_ sang wali kelas yang mengajar sastra. Kebanyakan dari mereka pasti tengah berleha-leha, makan _kakigoori_ sampai kena flu, atau sibuk memikirkan ke mana akan pergi liburan hingga melupakan tugas yang berakhir menumpuk menjelang masuk sekolah.

Hal itu jelas takkan terjadi pada Kagamine Len. Karena dia adalah salah satu murid teladan. Bukan yang paling pintar, namun disukai semua guru. Len selalu memastikan semua tugasnya akan selesai sebelum bulan Agustus datang. Atau setidaknya, sudah selesai semua di minggu pertama kecuali untuk _kansatsu nikki._

Hari pertama liburan, Len sudah pergi ke perpustakaan umum Obihiro untuk meminjam beberapa buku yang sudah dicatatnya berdasarkan ocehan panjang lebar Megurine- _sensei_ , beliau sendiri yang bilang beberapa takkan bisa mereka temukan di koleksi perpustakaan sekolah. Berbekal sepeda, Len pun melaju. Berharap bisa segera menyelesaikan tugas-tugas, yang bahkan ia sendiri harus mengakui tidak terlalu menyenangkan. Di jalan, Len sempat bertemu dengan dua orang temannya.

" _Oss_ , Kagamine!" Len sedang menunggu lampu lalu lintas menghijau, saat dua orang remaja sebayanya datang menghampiri.

" _Konnichiwa_ , Satoshi- _san_ , Utatane- _san_ ," sapanya pada Satoshi Fukase dan Utatane Piko.

"Mau ke mana siang-siang begini?" tanya Piko, tapi sebelum Len sempat menjawab pemuda berambut _silver_ itu sudah menyambung, "aku dan Satoshi mau ke tempat arkade, nih. Ikutan, yuk? Semakin ramai semakin seru."

Len tersenyum pias,

" _Gomen_. Aku mau ke perpustakaan."

Piko dan Fukase berpandangan sesaat.

"Perpustakaan? Untuk apa?" Piko menatapnya seolah-olah Len sudah sinting.

"Mau pinjam buku yang dibilang Megurine- _sensei_."

"Hah? Tapi ini hari pertama liburan musim panas, lho! Kau ini tidak pernah dengar kata 'santai', ya?"

"Semakin cepat selesai semakin baik," lampu lalu lintas menghijau, dan Len pun melambai kecil pada mereka, "sudah, ya. _Osaki ni._ "

 _Murid teladan memang beda,_ ia sempat mendengar Fukase berkomentar. Len menguatkan pegangan pada stangnya, terenyak. Telapak tangannya pasti memerah. Namun sedetik kemudian, pemuda itu kembali tersenyum tipis untuk memacu semangatnya sembari mengendarai sepeda.

Di perpustakaan, Len segera mencari buku yang diincarnya setelah meng- _scan_ kartu anggota dan menaruh tas di loker, dengan hati-hati menyusuri rak sesuai nomor panggil yang ia dapat dari data di komputer. Len menarik satu buku yang sesuai dengan nomor panggil dalam catatannya, sebuah karya sastra Jepang klasik. Sepertinya tidak terlalu banyak yang mendatangi bagian ini. Buku-buku itu masih tertata terlalu rapi, benar-benar rapat antara satu sama lain. Kemudian tanpa sengaja, Len ikut menarik buku yang ada di sebelahnya saat ia mengambil buku yang ia cari.

Syukurlah buku itu tidak seperti novel di sebelahnya yang setebal kamus. Len memungutnya, berniat menaruhnya kembali ke tempat semula. Tapi, pemuda itu tertegun saat melihat sampul dari buku tersebut.

" _Shikiori no Hane_ …. "

Len memasukkan buku rekomendasi Megurine- _sensei_ ke dalam tas khusus pengunjung yang dibawanya dari ruang loker. Shikiori no Hane. Membaca judul itu menimbulkan sebuah dorongan impulsif dari dalam dirinya untuk membukanya, yang secara tidak mengejutkan, sangat familiar.

"Ini …. "

Dan sekarang, buku itu masih ada di tangannya. Menjadi buku keempat yang ia pinjam, merelakan satu lagi rekomendasi karya sastra yang menjadi awal tujuannya datang ke perpustakaan.

"Rin …. "

Furin di jendela kamarnya berdenting merdu oleh tiupan angin saat nama itu terlepas.

Len membaliknya perlahan. Lembar demi lembar buku tersebut sudah mulai memudar, tapi waktu yang terlewati belum cukup untuk melunturkan keindahan setiap ilustrasi yang digambarkan. Len masih ingat. Dia pernah membaca buku cerita ini bersama seseorang. Berulang kali, tapi mereka tidak pernah bosan. Len yakin, _Shikiori no Hane_ banyak dimiliki. Masuk ke dalam koleksi anak-anak di rak yang ada di kamar mereka akibat cerita rakyat yang indah, disertai ilustrasi memikat. Berjejer di perpustakaan-perpustakaan kecil mau pun besar. Ditumpuk dalam toko buku bekas bersama buku-buku lama yang diobral.

Lalu dari sekian ribu kopi yang tersebar di seluruh Jepang, kenapa …

Ia menggigit bibir. Mata birunya terpaku pada tulisan anak-anak yang berantakan di halaman paling terakhir. Tepat di pojok kanan bawah.

 _ **Terima kasih hadiahnya, Len. Rin akan selalu menjaga buku ini!**_

… Yang satu ini malah kembali padanya?

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa Rin akan datang liburan kali ini?" tanya Len pada ayahnya, Yohio, yang tengah mengetik sesuatu di laptop dengan kening mengernyit, tampak begitu serius. Wajahnya sudah seperti itu semenjak turun untuk sarapan, dia bahkan tidak mematikan laptopnya barang semenit. Sebanyak itukah kerjaannya di kantor sampai di rumah saja tak bisa berhenti?

"Entahlah, Len. Kenapa tidak tanya saja sendiri?"

"Sudah," Len mendengkus, "tapi belum dibalas-balas."

 _Tidak pernah dibalas,_ tambahnya dalam hati.

"Mungkin dia sibuk."

Len mendelik, "Coba _Tou-san_ hubungi _Kaa-san_. Siapa tahu _handphone_ -nya rusak," ia mulai menduga-duga, "meski itu meragukan, sih. Sudah dua tahun lebih, masa _Kaa-san_ sepelit itu tidak mau membelikan yang baru. Atau setidaknya diperbaiki."

Yohio menghela napas. Selama satu detik, Len melihat ayahnya itu melihat ke arahnya, sebelum kembali melengos dengan jari menari lincah di atas _keyboard_ ,

"Len, kau tahu sendiri hubungan _Tou-san_ dengan ibumu seperti apa."

"Ini bukan tentang _Tou-san_ dan _Kaa-san._ Ini tentang Rin," sanggah Len, "apa dia sekarang bukan anak _Tou-san_ lagi?"

Yohio terperangah. Hentakan di _keyboard_ -nya berhenti sesaat, terdiam beberapa detik sebelum beraksi lagi. Len bangkit, berjalan cepat menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya dengan ekspresi jengah. _Selalu seperti ini_. Saat Len menutup pintu kamarnya, ia mendengar Yohio berseru,

" _Tou-san_ akan mencoba menghubungi mereka!"

Len menendang bola sepak yang teronggok di atas lantai kamar. Benda bulat itu membentur dinding, nyaris menjadi bumerang jika saja pemuda itu tak cukup gesit. Kepalan tangannya memukul permukaan pintu, menimbulkan bunyi 'buk!' yang cukup keras. _Perceraian bodoh,_ umpatnya dalam hati. Pemuda beriris safir itu mengatur napas, berusaha membenamkan kemarahan yang mulai naik.

Biasanya dia selalu tenang. Tapi semenjak menemukan buku cerita bergambar itu di perpustakaan, buku yang ia berikan sebagai hadiah untuk adik kembarnya, hati Len bagai diserang ombak. Awalnya hanya riak-riak kecil, lama kelamaan berubah menjadi gelombang besar.

Dia mengkhawatirkan gadis itu.

Biasanya, Rin selalu datang untuk mengisi liburan musim panas bersamanya. Setiap tahun. Sementara Len akan berkunjung ke tempat Rin saat liburan musim dingin.

Tapi liburan musim panas sebelumnya, Rin mengirim surel bahwa ia tak bisa datang. Alasannya tidak begitu jelas, hanya saja gadis itu terdengar riang jadi Len tidak punya alasan untuk curiga. Satu-satunya prasangka Len adalah mungkin Rin sudah mendapatkan pacar, tapi belum siap untuk memberitahunya. Itu privasi Rin, Len merasa tidak berhak untuk menginterogasi. Lagipula, pacar yang wajar untuk gadis seusianya.

Tatkala liburan musim dingin tiba, giliran Len yang tidak bisa datang karena ia mendapat kesempatan untuk mengikuti kemah pelatihan _leadership_ di luar negeri. Rin sempat menelponnya sehari sebelum keberangkatan, memberi ucapan selamat beserta pujian. Baru sekarang Len memikirkannya, tapi Rin memang terdengar agak sedih saat berkata kalau ia berharap bisa menjadi seperti Len.

Atau itu hanya pengaruh rasa waswasnya saja?

Len mengerang, duduk di sisi ranjangnya dan mengambil ponsel yang tergeletak di atas selimut. Ia menyalakan benda itu, menampakkan _wallpaper_ foto Rin yang diambil saat terakhir kali mereka bertemu. Liburan musim dingin kelas dua SMP. Rin tersenyum lebar dengan Skytree sebagai latar belakang. Jemarinya membentuk _peace sign,_ terlihat cantik dengan salju yang turun di sekitarnya.

"Rin, _I miss you,_ " bisik Len, menatap _wallpaper_ foto yang seringkali membuatnya diejek oleh teman-teman di sekolah. Len tak pernah peduli. Apa salahnya memasang foto adik kembarmu sendiri sebagai _wallpaper_? Tidak seperti teman-temannya yang mengeluh soal adik atau kakak mereka yang mengerikan, Len hanya bisa bertemu dengan Rin di waktu-waktu tertentu.

Dan setiap kali mereka berjumpa, Rin selalu sama. Masih gadis ceria dengan senyuman secerah musim panas. Melihat sosoknya saja sudah membuat Len semringah, apalagi mendengarnya tertawa. Bahkan saat merengut pun gadis itu terlihat lucu.

 _Aku benar-benar merindukannya._

Len membuka aplikasi surel. Deretan _email_ ke alamat kagaminerin27 .jp berbaris ke bawah. Itu alamat yang biasa mereka gunakan untuk bertukar pesan yang lumayan panjang. Seperti cerita pengalaman atau sekedar curhatan. Dan sampai sekarang, _inbox_ email pribadinya masih nihil balasan.

Chat? Tentu saja mereka melakukannya. Tapi entah mengapa, semenjak libur musim panas kelas tiga SMP, Rin tak pernah lagi membalas chatnya. Ah, bukan. Jangankan membalas, terkirim saja tidak. Kalau kembarannya itu berganti nomor atau id, pastilah akan selalu mengabari. Awalnya Len mengira Rin sudah bosan dan mencoba menghindar. Mereka memang sering mengobrol via ponsel. Mungkin memang sudah waktunya memberi jeda.

Bagaimana pun mereka hidup terpisah. Satu sama lain tidak pernah tahu apa yang tengah dihadapi, sementara Len sendiri tak pernah ingin terlalu menyeret Rin ke dalam masalahnya, siapa tahu gadis itu berpikiran sama. Rin memang adik kembarnya, banyak mendukungnya dan yang pasti Len sayang padanya. Namun tetap saja, tak pedulii sedekat apa pun mereka, saat Len tengah membutuhkan bantuan maka yang paling pertama ia datangi pastilah teman-teman yang ada di sekitar. Bukan Rin.

 _Bosan. Yah …. selama dua tahun. Atau jangan-jangan kepalanya terbentur sesuatu, lalu dia lupa padaku, lalu_ Kaa-san _sengaja diam agar dia tidak perlu bertemu_ Tou-san _lagi,_ pikir Len sarkastik. Ia juga mencoba menghubungi Lily, ibunya. Tapi wanita itu sama saja. Tidak pernah merespon. Padahal Len sudah menepis ego untuk tidak memikirkan soal betapa ia sendiri kurang nyaman berbicara dengan Lily.

Perhatian Len lagi-lagi tertuju pada buku _Shikiori no Hane_ yang ia taruh di atas meja belajar. Munculnya buku itu di perpustakaan kota tempatnya tinggal pasti bukan kebetulan. Len tidak akan lupa bagaimana Rin mendekapnya, pipinya bersemu merah, mengatakan kalau ia akan menjaganya apa pun yang terjadi. Kalau bukan karena buku itu, Len yakin ia masih akan tetap pada dugaannya tentang Rin yang memang sudah bosan.

 _Mungkin aku pergi saja sendiri untuk mengecek keadaan Rin,_ pikirnya gelisah. Apakah buku itu tanpa sengaja terbuang? Atau Rin menyumbangkannya dan entah bagaimana caranya berakhir di perpustakaan kota? Tapi kenapa? Buku ini adalah salah satu kenangan berharga mereka. Sejelek apa pun jadinya, jika Len-lah yang menerima buku tersebut dari Rin, dia tidak akan pernah menyerahkannya pada siapa pun, bahkan sekali pun itu bisa menyenangkan orang banyak.

Malam harinya, Len mengecek harga tiket dari Hokkaido ke Tokyo menggunakan kereta. Setelah melihat tarif yang tertera Len menghitung uang hasil kerja _part time_ di minimarket, yang mana selalu berhenti tiap kali _natsuyasumi_ tiba karena dia mewanti-wanti kedatangan Rin. Pemuda itu mendecih. _Sial, tidak cukup._ Len tidak mau menunggu. Dia ingin bertemu Rin secepatnya. Sekarang juga seandainya bisa.

 _Ah, pinjam uang tambahan saja dari_ Tou-san _,_ pikirnya mencari jalan keluar tercepat. Len tidak keberatan uang tabungannya akan langsung terkuras habis. Lagipula dia sendiri tidak tahu akan diapakan sebenarnya uang itu. Sekarang ia memiliki alasan yang jelas. Rin adiknya, tentu saja tidak perlu banyak perhitungan.

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi Len langsung meraih ponsel untuk menelpon Yohio. Panggilannya dialihkan beberapa kali. Pemuda enam belas tahun itu tetap ngotot mencoba, sampai akhirnya Yohio pun mengangkat. Len tidak mau basa-basi, mengungkapkan maksudnya detik itu juga,

"Len!"

" _Tou-san,_ aku mau pinjam uang."

Suara mereka keluar bersamaan. Yohio terdengar bingung.

"Uang? Untuk apa? Dengar …. "

"Aku capek melihat _Tou-san_ diam saja, jadi aku sendiri yang akan pergi ke Tokyo."

Yohio menarik napas panjang, terdengar pria itu sepertinya menelan ludah,

"Len, dengarkan aku," katanya. Len mengangkat alis. Suara ayahnya …, apa dia gemetaran? "kau tidak harus pergi ke Tokyo."

"Kenapa?"

" _Tou-san_ baru saja menghubungi polisi. Rin menghilang. Sejak hari pertama libur musim panas."

 **tsu zu ku ….**

Hello fellow Vocaloid lovers, especially RinLen shipper! Aku kembali nge-post sesuatu di Ffn ^^ (but I guess no one remembers who I am lol)

Belakangan ini aku ngerasa fandom RL di fanfiction kok sepi banget ya. Ff favoritku juga jarang yang update :(

Berdasarkan pemikiran itu dan juga inspirasi dari lagunya Kanzaki Iori yang I want to be your god (that song is masterpiece btw), jadilah fict ini. As you can see, the rate is M for those dark (at least im trying to be dark) themes.

Tolong tinggalkan komentar kalian tentang chapter awal ini! Bisa prediksi, saran jalan cerita atau krisaran karena aku sebenarnya clueless tentang musim panas di Jepang.

Aku baca salah satu artikel katanya pas natsuyasumi mereka bikin lomba2 dan festival budaya juga. In my story, tho, situasi seperti itu nggak mendukung skenario. Jadi anggap aja waktunya lebih banyak yang kosong buat ngerjain PR yah #kicked

See you!


End file.
